


Dear Diary

by maskofmydisguise



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Diary, Eventual Smut, F/M, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, everyones a junior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskofmydisguise/pseuds/maskofmydisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an outlet for his emotions, Sean writes in a diary. </p><p>This fic is a series of diary entries from Jack/Sean's point of view. It brings us on a journey through his high school, and all the strange people in it. And everyone is gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will be relatively short, but I'll post multiple chapters at once whenever I find the time to do so. I would love feedback :)))

Dear Diary,  
Today, I met a boy. A boy with soft eyes and the voice of an angel. He was introduced to me by a masked stranger who noticed my staring. I never caught his name, but I learned the other's. Mark. A strangely common name for such a beautiful person. I only managed to blurt out my name before he was dragged away by some more unknown people. The masked boy had slipped me "Mark"'s number before joining them.   
The number is saved on my phone, but I have yet to call. Should I? He didn't seem all that interested in me, but I could've been mistaken. I was busy hiding my blush under unruly green hair and pale hands. His smile never faltered when he was brought to me, nor did it when he was taken away. I want to know more about him. I think I might text. I will make sure to write down what happens.   
Goodbye for now, my ratty old diary.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,  
Today I met another boy, with blonde hair and headphones brighter than his blue eyes. He told me his name was Felix, and he sat with me at lunch. It was strange, having someone else at my quiet corner table. He happily filled the silence with talk about video games and "memes". I, also happily, chatted with him and abandoned my horrific school lunch to do so. He was energetic, and eager to crack a joke to make me smile. I like him. I hope he sits with me again.  
Oh! I messaged Mark. It was a short, simple text but it was all I could come up with without sounding like a weirdo. I couldn't exactly text and say "You're a beautiful person and I would gladly let you make out with me on a cafeteria table". So I kept it to "Hey, this is the green haired Irish kid you met at lunch."   
Much to my disappointment, I didn't receive a response. Not that I really expected one.  
Goodnight Diary. Until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,  
I have locked myself in a bathroom stall. Here is where I will eat lunch, and remain until the day is over. I made a fool of myself by waving at Mark when I walked to my table, only to be ignored and then tripped by a rather large boy who laughed when my face hit the tile. The masked boy snapped at him, but made no attempt to help me up. So, I pulled myself off the ground, and ran off to the graffitied bathroom, my nose bleeding. My favorite red shirt will forever have even darker shades of red dotted all over it. I'm such an idiot.   
\- - -  
Ten minutes into cowering in a stall, Felix had walked into the bathroom. He must've noticed my shoes(the new ones with the lights on the bottom). I'm not sure why he bothered to look for me, but I'm glad he did. I had to hide you(my diary), under my shirt when I opened up the stall. Apparently I didn't hide it well enough, because he gently reached over and pulled it out. I flinched, expecting him to laugh at me and call me a child for writing in you. He kept a calm face, an offered a smile.   
"Sometimes I write in a diary too. It helps. Since the move from Sweden, it's been difficult to find someone to rant to, so I resorted to scrawling it into a notebook." He ran his hands over your worn cover and pinched the corners together.  
"You can... Read it if you want." I said, shrugging and gesturing towards you. If anyone else had seen you, I would've ripped you from their grasp and ran, but Felix didn't seem like the person I needed to do that to. He offered a wink and opened to the first page. I saw his face light up when he reached the second entry-the one about him. As his eyes scanned the page, I saw them widen, his smile with it.  
"You like Mark?" Felix asked, though it was more of a statement. Right then, I blurted out everything that happened. Me, admiring from afar, being introduced, getting his number, and almost everything up until that point. I left out the part where I was tripped by some ass in the cafeteria. I expected some remark on how someone as attractive as Mark was way out of my league, but instead I received a genuine smile, and a fist bump.  
"Get it Sean!" He yelled, laughing. I laughed too, and soon we made our way out of the cramped bathroom.   
I regret nothing from today. Not even my embarrassing moment in front of the entire school.


End file.
